


Sweetest Downfall

by sousukemakoto



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousukemakoto/pseuds/sousukemakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst listening to Samson by Regina Spektor. Enjoy!

Sousuke’s hand ghosted up Makoto’s back, stopping when it reached the soft hair that reached his neck. “It’s getting long,” he murmured. “It’s even started to curl away from your neck a little.”

  
Makoto chuckled, his hand reaching back over his shoulder to catch his boyfriend’s hand in his. They were lay on Makoto’s bed, the sheets damp with sweat from their earlier activities. “My mum usually cuts it, but I’ve been so busy with the swim club lately that it just slipped my mind. Does it bother you? I’ll ask her to cut it tomorrow, if you want.”

  
“Let me do it.”

  
Green met teal as Makoto released the other boy’s hand and rolled over to face him. “Have you ever cut anyone’s hair before?”

  
“I’m sure it can’t be that difficult,” Sousuke smiled, his hand reaching to stroke the hair that framed Makoto’s face.

  
Makoto considered the larger man for a few seconds, before getting out of the bed and making his way to the door, shrugging a dressing gown on as he went. Sousuke sat up, and moments later the backstroke swimmer returned, armed with a pair of scissors and a towel.

  
Carefully, the towel was laid down on the floor by the bed and Makoto sat on it, cross-legged. He handed Sousuke the scissors over his shoulder.

  
‘These scissors are pretty blunt, Makoto,” Sousuke observed, holding the scissors under the dim yellow light that was cast from the lamp on the bedside table.

  
“Just do it, before I change my mind.”

  
Sousuke’s slid his fingers through Makoto’s hair, spending a few minutes massaging the smaller’s head and appreciating the feel of the silky strands beneath his fingers. The green-eyed boy made appreciative noises, his eyes falling closed. Then Sousuke set to work.

  
Chunks of pale brown hair fell into Makoto’s lap and onto the towel, as Sousuke cut Makoto’s hair with a look of determination not dissimilar to the one he wore whilst swimming. Minutes passed and Makoto began to drift off, the steady snip, snip, snip of the scissors paired with the occasional, fleeting touches of Sousuke’s hands on his head sending him to sleep.

  
“Finished” whispered Sousuke, his voice like velvet in Makoto’s ear. Makoto tilted his head up and stole a kiss, before rising and brushing the stray hairs from his dressing gown. He stepped towards the mirror and admired his shorter, albeit a little uneven, hair. Sousuke crept up behind him, and slid his arms around Makoto’s waist.

  
“What do you think?” The taller man asked.

  
Makoto’s eyes wandered from his own reflection to that of his boyfriend. “I think you’re beautiful.”

  
Chuckling, Sousuke turned Makoto towards him, and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. Makoto let out a small moan, and pushed the butterfly swimmer back towards the bed, where they both fell, and kissed until the morning light.


End file.
